SuperFlash
by call-me-ocean
Summary: this takes place in season 1 of Supergirl and season 2 of the Flash. Basically, we will start this story with Kara and Barry in their respective episodes then I will start a rewrite. And from there we will have a story! Sorry for typos, takes place in World's Finest. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So I said I would do a Karry fanfiction and here it is! A little summary before we start, this takes place in season 1 of Supergirl and season 2 of the Flash. Basically we will start this story with Kara and Barry in their respective episodes then I will start a rewrite. And from there we will have a story! The beginning is not a transcription, have to avoid copyright so I rewrote it from memory and a little help from Wikipedia. I am getting a lot of my ideas from the strokes "** **Call Me Kara** " **and "** **Karry Universe** " **. I hope you enjoy this story. I own nothing :)**

Kara was sitting at her desk when she heard the elevator's bell ring. She looked up and saw Siobhan Smythe walk through the doors. Kara jumped up and Winn came to her side. Siobhan walked past Kara's desk and into Cat Grant's office.

"Kiera call security, I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Singer" Cat Grant said

"Siobhan you can't be here," Kara said before she picked up the phone. Siobhan turned to Kara and let out an ear piercing scream.

"You ruined my life Kara Danvers Kara was instantly thrown out the window and knocked out from the scream. She was free falling and all she remembered was someone, someone fast grabbing her.

Barry Allen was testing a tachyon device Cisco had made for him. He wanted to be faster than Zoom, and this seemed to be the only way. He was running so fast that the entire world was standing still, next thing he knew he was in a blue vortex. There were images of different people, people he didn't know and some he did. He saw his past, or what he thought was his past and another glimpse of him with a little girl in his arms, she couldn't be more than 4. Then there was a clip of a woman falling from a building, his hero instincts kicked in and he rushed towards that clip. Next thing he knew he was running on the side of a building and caught that woman who looked knocked out. And he ran down the building and out of the city.

~ STAR LABS~

"Where did he go?" Caitlin asked Cisco.

"I have no idea, maybe he is just running so fast our sensors can't pick him up," Cisco said with uncertainty in his voice. "He is fine, don't worry. But maybe we should try facial rec," Cisco said moving over to his computer and setting up the facial recognition.

Barry finally came to a stop, he set the women down and noticed her shirt was on fire. He reacted and went to go put it out, however he stopped himself. Guys shouldn't touch a woman shirt regardless of fire.

Kara was just starting to get her senses back when she saw a man in a red leather suit in front of her. She was going to ask who he was when she saw the guy go to touch her shirt, she was confused when she realized her shirt was on fire. She quickly put it out.

"You don't seem to bothered by the fact you're on fire," barry said

"I didn't need you to save me," Kara replied ignoring his comment.

Barry chuckled, "You just fell from a skyscraper. So if I hadn't been there you would've gone splat."

"I have to get back to the city," she said completely winded,

"Okay…." and next thing he knew she was off in the air and her grey pants and light pink sweater were in his arms. "What the what….that's a new one,I thought I was the impossible," he said right before he ran after her.

Kara noticed the red streak that was running underneath her, she decided to land and figure out who this person was. Right after she landed the man in the red suit came to a stop in front of her.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"I'm Supergirl," she said as if everyone knew who she was, which in her case they did.

"You're who now?" he asked

"Sorry I was just a little… disoriented from the scream. How did you save me?"

"Well, I… you fell out of a window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here. Which I didn't mean to do, but I've been working on my speed and I guess I'm faster than I thought." he explained

"Yes, but I… who are you?" she finally asked

"I'm the flash," he said with the same tone she used when she said she was Supergirl.

"The who now?"

"The… wait do you not know who I am?" he was starting to get worried

"Should I?" she asked

"What about the Green Arrow?" she shook her head "Black Canary?" she shook her head again "Firestorm?" Atom? Zoom?" she had no idea who these people are.

"Sorry" was all she could come up with to say in response.

"Oh boy," he whispered to himself, "Not as sorry as I am." he said taking off his mask to reveal a handsome man with bright green eyes and brown hair. "Hey, I'm Barry Allen, I'm the fastest man alive. Also think that I am on the wrong Earth. I'm gonna need your help."

Kara looked at Barry, she was a bit confused as to why this whole situation was happening, but nodded her head anyway.

 **We will continue from where I left off soon! Please comment and review. Let me know what you think!**

 **~the ocean**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Please enjoy, and yes I know that some people love West-Allen, I however do not and I feel that Barry and Kara are just too adorable not to be together. They are like Oliver and Felicity (who will make an appearance later), just too perfect not to be together. Disclaimer, I own nothing. Please continue.**

"What do you mean you are from another Earth? How many other Earths are there other than this one? You know we're well, Earth," Kara asked while Barry was typing on a computer. He shrugged his shoulders in response. She had brought him to Catco and up to her little room where her Winn and James monitored crime.

"I don't understand. What… You guys have Central City but you don't have S.T.A.R. Labs. No Cisco Ramone, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. Nobody who's going to be able to help me get back home." Barry said in defeat. Just then the door burst open and two people walked in.

"Hey, ar-are you alright?" Winn asked immediately

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, what happened to Siobhan?" Kara asked brushing off her friends concern

"Oh, well after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she just split." Winn said

"Oh so we both have Mariah Carey, that's something," Barry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who are you?" James asked

"Hey, sorry. I'm Barry Allen." Barry reached out to shake his hand, which the man took.

"James Olsen."

"Oh and this is Winn," Kara said introducing him to Barry "Uh, you guys… not quite sure how to tell you this. Well I do know how to tell you I just…"

"Kara" james interrupted

"Yeah right sorry. Uh, Barry here is from another universe." she said hoping to get a good reaction from her friends.

"Cool!" Winn said instantly while James stayed silent, "Woh, so the theory of the multiverse is true?" he asked to Barry

"True. oh yeah, big time." Barry said

"Yeah I still can't believe it. And I'm from another planet." she said

"What?" Barry asked surprised

"Oh, yeah, she's an alien." Winn said, Barry's jaw dropped and he looked over to Kara.

"You're an alien?" she responded with a nod. "So do you have like other alien's on this Earth?" he asked intrigued

"Wha-what do you mean by this Earth?" James asked finally joining the conversation.

"Uh, hold on," Barry said and he went to the whiteboard behind them and started to draw circles. "All right so imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. Um one where the Nazis won World War 2, one where Kennedy was never assassinated,"

"Oh! One where all of us are evil?" Winn interrupted

"Been there. It sucks. So all of these Earths occupy the same spot in space they just vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another." Barry finished

"Yeah yeah, but if you go fast enough, then it's possible to open a breach and then travel between worlds." Winn said, Barry nodded his head. Surprisingly Winn knew exactly what he was talking about.

"But how could you travel that fast?" James asked

"Uh, well, uh," he decided it was better not to explain but to show. So he ran to an ice cream shop that was just a few blocks away and brought back 3 ice cream cones. This seemed to excite Kara, she squeled like a teenage girl. "Yeah so um, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded and I became a superhero." Barry summed up.

"So you're a superhero too?" James asked with a tint of jealousy in his voice. Barry nodded his head, "That's cool I guess"

There Was a moment of silence before Winn spoke up. "So you can just bop back and forth between Earths?"

"Uh, no actually I came here by accident. I have traveled through time before by accident. I've never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning too. So until I can figure this out I am stuck here." Barry said

"Well, don't worry because we will help you figure out a way home," she said walking over and gripping Barry's shoulder, who winced a bit. "Oh, sorry"

"Ah well there is one problem, I have to consume about 10,000 calories a day…" he doesn't exactly like telling people that, but if he didn't eat he would pass out.

"Oh well you met the right girl," Winn said pointing to Kara

"Do you like doughnuts?" Kara asked and Barry gave a face that answered the question itself. "I know a place" Barry nodded his head, "See you guys later!'' Karra called back as she walked out the door, with Barry not to far behind.

Kara and Barry were walking by Cat's office when she was called in by a "Kierra, you're still alive I see."

" don't worry I was rescued…" Kara said a bit too enthusiastic

"Stop stating the obvious, You're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it. And yes, yes another one of my ex employees went all revenge. But…" she turned the computer around to show a picture of a red streak on the side of her building, Winn and James walked in not a second later,"There's a new superhero in National city. This is huge, direct competition for Supergirl."

"Well he doesn't have to be competition" Kara said trying to stop her boss,

"Would you prefer a sidekick?" Cat asked

"No, not a sidekick," Barry said trying to diffuse the idea. "More like an equal, or an ally. A partner, maybe. Speaking was the wrong choice, I see that now," Winn put his hand on Barry's shoulder to stop his mini rant.

"Whatever, now I have to name this hero. I was thinking 'The Woosh' or 'The Red Streak' or 'The Blur'." she finished deciding what name she wanted

"What about the Flash?" Barry asked not liking any of these names

"The Flash? Sounds like someone's whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley with a trench coat. No I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want The Blur. Now be gone," Cat said dismissing them like soldiers

~DEO~

Leslie Willis or also known as Livewire was sitting in her cell when she heard a loud scream, she covered her ears. A few seconds later the glass walls around her broke and she was free, and in came the guards. Livewire electrocuted them, turned herself to electricity and went into the control panel.

 **I know this was a long chapter basically of the episode most of us have seen, but I am going to change the direction of the course when we get to the fight scene.**

 **~the ocean**


End file.
